


all衍[瘾]A转O第三章

by paofu1142507846



Category: all衍
Genre: Other, all衍 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paofu1142507846/pseuds/paofu1142507846





	all衍[瘾]A转O第三章

23785  
全员成年人  
一辆小破车🚌

三.圈套（上）

狡猾的狐狸披上小白兔的外皮，一步一步引诱猎物走进早已设好的陷阱。

曹承衍走出金宇硕的房间，拿着李翰洁给的房卡刚准备开门，就被韩胜宇擒住双手压在门上，房卡也掉在了地上。

纤长的手指撩起曹承衍的衣服在他身上点火，伸出舌头舔舐曹承衍颈侧微肿的腺体，上面还留有一圈清晰的牙印散发着朗姆酒的味道。

“承衍最近有些过分呢，身上都是翰洁一个人的味道，刚刚还在直播中对着几十万观众露出大腿，该怎么惩罚你呢……”手指滑上胸前的两点使坏地揉捏，满意地看着曹承衍敏感地颤抖。

“胜宇哥…嗯…唔……”仅仅是一个吻就让曹承衍浑身发麻，身体无力地向下滑。

“胜宇哥…胜宇哥…啊……”空气中爆发浓烈的兰草香味，曹承衍的皮肤因为剧烈的发情泛起大片大片的绯红。

韩胜宇轻轻环住曹承衍的细腰，防止他摔倒，“你吃药了？”

“给我…胜宇哥…嗯…”

曹承衍被荷尔蒙征服，双手抱住韩胜宇的脖子，眼神迷离地望着他。一边急切地在韩胜宇身上磨蹭，一边伸出亲吻着韩胜宇的喉结。

“该死！”

韩胜宇本就欲火难耐，曹承衍这一弄更是让他身下的欲望涨得生疼，扛起玩火的Omega踏进自己房间，直接把人扔在床上迅速地褪下衣物，欺身吻上曹承衍嫣红的唇瓣。

“唔……胜宇哥…帮帮我…嗯…嗯……”空虚的后穴早已泛滥，正一开一合地邀请韩胜宇。

“真是只勾人的小狐狸！”韩胜宇拉开曹承衍的双腿，将火热的欲望抵在穴口整根没入，飞快地律动着。

“嗯…啊……啊……好…好快……”

柔软湿热的甬道紧紧包裹住alpha巨大的欲望，不停地抽动挤压，酥麻的快感从尾椎升起。

“唔…唔……”

韩胜宇附身用嘴堵住曹承衍溢出的呻吟声，伸出舌头与之纠缠。直到曹承衍快喘不过气才放开他，转而吮吸Omega胸前的两颗樱桃。

“嗯…啊…啊……胜宇哥…我…好舒服…啊哈……”

alpha使坏地加快速度按着Omega的腰身猛烈地冲撞，直插入生殖腔，次次深入最敏感的那处嫩肉。

“嗯…嗯……胜宇哥……啊…啊…啊……”曹承衍粉嫩的前端射出浊白的液体，后穴止不住地痉挛。

“胜宇哥…我…啊…啊……我不行了……啊……”

咬破曹承衍的腺体，韩胜宇深深插入生殖腔，埋入欲望的种子。超长的射精刺激着曹承衍到达极致的高潮。

alpha浓烈的伏加特信息素味道与Omega清甜的兰草香味交融在一起，曹承衍只得到暂时的缓解，身体很快又升起更高的欲望，抱着韩胜宇不安地扭动。

“别急，时间还早呢。”韩胜宇吻上曹承衍微肿的嘴唇，欲望更加涨大，就着浊白的液体再次挺动腰身。

房间里很快又响起魅惑的呻吟，直到曹承衍累得睡过去。

韩胜宇才去浴室洗了澡，出来便闻到一股红酒味道。金宇硕也是一副刚洗漱过的样子，穿着宽松的浴袍，此刻正亲吻着曹承衍颈侧的腺体。

“你怎么来了。”

——————————下章继续开车？


End file.
